


The Reason I Breathe

by soniagiris



Series: the slivers of life [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deathfic, Gen, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Introspection, Munakata Kyousuke & Sakakura Juzo & Yukizome Chisa - mentioned, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: You became the reason I breathe, only to suffocate me.Not everyone can get a happy ending.





	The Reason I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

>   * shoutout to vee @ikuzonos for looking over this fic o/ iou
>   * heed the warnings in the tags, y'all!
> 


For all twenty-three years of his life, justice was the thing Kyosuke believed in. Justice and equality, two similar yet not synonymous concepts, guiding his hands, words and, when it came to the worst, blade, making him choose what’s the best for the future of the humanity. And he trusted in them. Trusted himself to distinguish good from bad, and, when it came to the worst, hope from despair. Trusted himself and his companions, Chisa’s quiet suggestions, and Sakakura’s confident words. They helped each other, three friends who held each other’s hands as it came to the worst. As the reality crumbled around them, streets were reeking of blood and gore, underneath the dull redness of the clouds; as their neighbors, acquaintances, relatives despaired and relished this repulsive feeling. As familiar faces contorted in despair. As former friends had to be killed, to finish their suffering — but, ah, that’s what Kyosuke always said to himself, before another quiet whisper of someone’s last breath. That’s what made him able to keep on fighting.   
And now… Now, there are no more reasons for him to fight. No one to avenge, to rescue, to smile at. It’s a strange feeling, this emptiness, a bit like when he was falling, his katana still piercing Tengan’s hand as the older man looked at him with fiery eyes. A bit like he’s still falling. Even now.   
Taking a deep breath, Kyosuke pulls out the photos he found by Chisa’s corpse. He threw the signed one away after talking with Naegi, after screaming his throat out in vain attempt to ease the pain. And, huh, he didn’t even notice it stopped, this sharp stab of betrayal love hope hatred despair despair— How he misses the days when Chisa’s smile was slightly childish, somewhat naive and so very free. The days when she wasn’t afraid to do so. When he trusted her smile. It is pathetic, very pathetic, but, considering the many bullets that pierced his body, and how harder each new inhale grows, he can allow himself to be foolish. For the final time. He closes his eye and lets all the tension leave his muscles, his head resting feebly against the wall as his thoughts wander. Some get lost. But it is fine.   
How strange it is, this firm belief everything will be all right, now. Nothing was, for so long. Perhaps the bright, youthful days ceased when the three of them graduated, maybe when Chisa had to leave her class to the Reserve Course, or when student’s council murdered each other, or the day Hope’s Peak became the perfect shelter for perfect students.   
Or maybe even before. Maybe the end started the moment Sakakura introduced himself to Kyosuke, with Chisa’s bubbly laughter in the background. It doesn’t matter, however. He’s dying, and Naegi’s persistent enough to pull through, finish the despair off and fill the void it left with hope. His naive, innocent, pure hope. And, gods above, does Kyosuke wish he’s right, that Tengan’s game reached its goal and created a better, firmer, more mature hope, yet managed to make it stay itself, a genuine, bright feeling, not one blinded to the true nature of the world. Hope and despair; two sides of one coin; two wolves to be fed; the harmony of a human heart. Unavoidable, unchangeable,  _ unyielding. _   
As he coughs harshly and tastes blood, Kyosuke forces out a smile. His vision is getting dimmer, the sounds of gunshots and loud footsteps are growing more and more distant. If he focuses hard enough, he can almost see Chisa and Juzo sitting by his side, smiling with sad pride. It’s only a self-imposed illusion, but, in the end, he can pretend he’s not alone.   
(In the end, Naegi finds his body smiling scantily at the thin air).   


**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * i wanted to publish something fluffy, but then my friend posted something sad, and i have no other choice but to establish my position as the angst master.
>   * yeah, i... posted this fic before, on my previous ao3. it's not an extremely good work, but hey, it's still worth publishing imho.
> 



End file.
